vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Grey987
Grey987 was formerly a Vaktovian Private. He once had an ambition of being a General in the Empire, but gave it up after deciding that it would be overzealous of him to go for. Grey was someone who could be considered a communication specialist, never known to have exceptional combat skills despite his time with Vaktovia. The nickname he gave himself was "The Vaktovian Hawk". He had also created a Vaktovian uniform to go with that name. As of November 19th, 2014, he is no longer a part of the Empire. VAC Story Grey hadn't actually been aware of the Empire's presence the whole time he was on ROBLOX. In fact, when he joined in February of 2010, he was completely oblivious to the fact that a world of Clans & Guilds existed on ROBLOX, and when he became aware of it, he didn't exactly pay much attention to the Empire. All he really knew was that people claimed that it was a lot of things: skilled, corrupt, terrible, and whatever else. He believes what made him most aware of it was one of Vaktus' videos, titled "ROBLOX Ro-War", but he can't recall the reason for sure. At one point in time he tried to join the Empire directly, but was denied, as he was unaware that he had to pass the Army Corps first. During his time in the super-clan known as Vortex Security, he realized he was lacking in combat skills. He decided to join the Army Corps in order to get into the Empire, to further better his skills for his career in VS. However, when he did get into the Army Corps, he realized that events from both groups were conflicting with each other for him. He eventually decided to leave VS on May 18th, 2013 as a 1st Lieutenant, about a month after he joined the Corps. (Resignation Thread Here: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=98034274) His first promotion in the Corps, one that Grey claims he will never forget, was given to him by General Mortez Myani at the gate of SMO's fortress. Grey then became confident that he would excel through the ranks in due time and be able to take the interview to pass the Corps. However, he realized he was stuck when he reached level 3. No matter how active he was, no matter how hard he tried to show his potential, he was still unable to progress, and what frustrated him even more was that people at his level were getting promoted in a shorter time period than him. He decided to take a break from ROBLOX for a while, only to find that the Corps was shut down when he (rather conveniently) came back on the 21st of July (2013), the day when reforms took place. He later found out that Vaktovia was going under very major reforms, with a new Corps called the Ascension *Core* , and with it a new acceptance method. Grey knew instantly that he had to undergo the new (and much harder) acceptance method, otherwise his progress in the Corps would have been for nothing. It took until a day after the reforms before he got into the Core. Some time was required before he became adjusted to the reform, but in due time, he did. On February 17th of 2014, he was tested by General (Captain at the time) Huntek (hunter7777) and passed, gaining entrance into the Vaktovian Empire. Grey then entered a severe state of inactivity, and decided to leave the Empire after becoming completely disengaged from it. Side Notes *Grey's Vaktovian name was Jonas Rael. When he previously had the surname of Veitrex, he decided that when he became a General, he would be named Jonas Vyctor Rael *Veitrex II* (there was once a General with the surname of Veitrex). However, there was no longer any need for that since he eventually dropped the surname. *Grey was able to see Vaktus in person on May 19th, 2013 at former General (Captain at the time) Lytarr Kharnerus' rally point, DHK-14, which has been renamed by ImperialVaktovia as Rally Point Kharnerus Astronomics, or KASTRO for short. *Grey was once often eager to prove his leadership skills, which had already been deemed exceptional in VS. This was one of the reasons why the community of VS was upset to see him leave. *Emperor Vaktus edited this page on August 15th, 2013 (added a link). This point is here because Grey was very excited by this page receiving attention from him. *Grey was promoted to Stage 5 on November 23rd after being stuck at Stage 4 for 3 months and 15 days, a time period which he remembers as being an incredibly stressful one. *Grey passed his mentoring after being mentored by former Vaktovian Lieutenant xerland2. Former Vaktovian Captain Stormyyy had him write the first part of his graduation test, but after that, he never received an update about it for a month and a day due to him not being able to contact an officer at the time. *Grey was accepted into the Vaktovian Empire on February 18th, 2014. *After being inactive for an extensive period of time (which happened because the computer he was using at the time could barely run Vaktovian facilities, in turn decreasing his motivation to attend group events), Grey decided to try and increase his activity within the Empire following Vaktus' declaration of a second war on the Roblox Assault Team on April 6th, 2014. However, his attempt failed and his activity once again dropped sometime during the war. This resulted in his departure from the Empire several months later. *Candiigal (her Vaktovian name having been Verena Symaen) was formerly Grey's best friend within the Empire when he was in the Ascension Core, before the two abruptly stopped speaking to each other shortly after he got into the Empire. *Grey met Vaktus in person for the first time (saw him for the second time, as when he saw Vaktus for the first time at KASTRO he had been kicked from the server to allow for the Emperor's entrance) on April 18th, 2014 at the Vaktovian Dueling Arena when he introduced the facility's new AI bots. *Grey met Vaktus in person for the second time (saw him for the third time) on April 19th, 2014 at Swampy Moon Outpost during his introduction of the updates made to the base for the second VAK-RAT war. *Vaktovian Army Corps member LordDemise (a Vaktovian Corporal at the time he met him) was a huge influence for Grey in terms of getting into the Empire; they met at "Sword Fight on the Heights IV" while Grey was still in Vortex Security, and received motivation from the former to join the Empire in order to further his skills. *Grey was one of the many Vaktovians present at the grand opening of Swampy Moon Outpost 2.0 on October 4th, 2014. *Grey finally left the Empire on November 19th, 2014, realizing he no longer had the same passion for the group he once did and deciding that it was in his best interest to give it up. *Since leaving, Grey has contemplated rejoining the Empire several times, and even attempted to do so when Vaktovia went through new reforms on July 22nd of 2015 (the group's present version); but because he is uncertain of his ability to commit to it, he has not yet tried to again. Though he's not as active on ROBLOX anymore, he still occasionally keeps tabs on the group and has a significant amount of respect for it and its members. Quotes "To be give up is to be a coward, and to be a coward is to show dishonor." "We all have a mask for a lie." "Just like you don't fear what you can't see, don't fear what you CAN see." "At the end of every darkness lies a light called hope." "At the end of every maze lies an exit called truth." Category:People